User talk:Kazi22
—The CBW Community Team Hey man. Remember me?:P --''ThatDevil '' 01:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That's not very nice. --''ThatDevil '' 01:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Toa of Fire. The reason that the page keeps getting put up for deletion is because it has a full stop in the title. I don't want to get into an edit war over something like this but it has an incorrect name so should therefore be either deleted or redirected. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! *sigh* For your information, the reason I am making the changes is that we do not need a page for Toa of a specific element. We do not need a page for all Skakdi of jungle, nor do we need one for Kodax of iron. If they have a specific name and if there is a valid reason to separate it from the main page, then this does not apply, but otherwise, I will continue making my changes. I am not going to have an edit war with you just because you're overprotective of the pages you create; this is a wiki, and wikis are made to be changed. Also, please don't try to create duplicate pages out of anger. That counts as spam and will automatically be deleted. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I apologize for not leaving my signature, but for your information, I am not a "rookie". I am the head administrator of this site. And I gave perfectly valid reasons for my changes in the edit descriptions, as I did above. Also, I am perfectly aware that this is a fanon wiki; I'm not merging the pages merely for canon relevance but also for sake of convenience. By the way, they're not "your" pages; reverting my edits out of sole protectiveness is not valid. I know you might feel possessive of them, but all I'm asking is that they be merged with the main articles, for the reasons I stated above. Got it, rookie? [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) This "dusty old geezer" would like you to know that that's not a valid defense. Just because some other articles are unnecessary doesn't in any way change the fact that "your" pages aren't. And please, stop insulting me and calm down. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't need to explain myself to you regarding why I have a problem with those pages--I already have--but I'll explain it again. #The pages could work just as easily as content of the larger page. #It would set a bad precedent. #In terms of writing, they aren't really needed at all. #You haven't yet provided a valid reason why they shouldn't be merged. Your turn now. If you can't tell me why those pages should be kept, then they'll be merged with the larger articles. The fact is, though, this is not BIONICLEpedia. Our page guidelines aren't the same as yours, and I don't think you quite understand that. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, custom content, same as BIONICLEpedia. However, article policies differ from BIONICLEpedia. I don't think you quite understand that, as I don't think you've explained why those pages need to be kept. If you'll excuse me, I'll be mergung them now. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You have no right to call me an arrogant little prick. I am merely following the course of what seems to me to be logic. I have posted my reasons for doing what I have. (See above in case you haven't noticed.) You have not. Therefore, in wiki terms, my opinion > your opinion. (Of course, this is just my opinion.) Unless you can defend your logic in any way whatsoever without throwing insults back, I will revert your edits. Understood? [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I assume that was sarcastic. And once again, you have failed to provide a valid reason for your edits. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Please do not change the subject. If you're trying to get at a point, then get at it yourself; I really don't need to deal with this right now. Now, if you have any real argument against me merging the pages, then say it straight out, 'cuz I haven't heard it yet. Frankly, I don't see what all this fuss is about; the content would work perfectly fine as part of a larger article. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I thought I'd already made my reasons clear. If not, then please refer to my previous posts on here. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't see it. Is is that "many of the pages here are unneeded here on this custom wikia you dusty old geezer"? Or "those pages are staying without a valid reason I see no reason to merge them"? Or "This is still a custom wikia now isn't it?" Or "let me ask you this why does anyone creates pages on a Wikia?" or "the pages aren't hurting anyone"? I see no real wiki-relevant reason here. Just to make sure you don't miss this: the reason I am making the changes is that we do not need pages for Toa of specific elements. For one, it would set a bad precedent--there's really no difference between that and making a page for Skakdi of jungle or Kodax of iron. Unless the page in question has a distinct name that sets it apart from the rest, I don't see a reason to make an individual page for it, seeing as the attributes of a Toa page would actually be more helpful when combined with the main one. Besides, I don't see what all this fuss is about; the content would work perfectly fine as part of a larger article. It won't be deleted or anything; just relocated. And just so you know, this is exactly what will happen if you don't provide a real justification for your complaints. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Then I must be too stupid to understand it. Please, enlighten my poor human mind. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You seem to misunderstand the purpose of a fan fiction wiki. While this wiki contains fan fiction, there is also the fact that it is a wiki, to be edited and revised by its users. Not just any page can be created; where another page can do in place of another, it will be created. And once again, don't try to justify other your edits by comparing them to other people's. This is far from a perfect wiki, I must admit, but when there's a change to improve it, I seize it. I saw it here, not expecting that you'd make such an enormous fuss about it because you're so overprotective of your own articles. Now, since I still don't see any counter-points to the points I've made, I'm going to try to merge the articles. And yes, we can be done talking if you'd like. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) All right. I will ruin them, as you say. I'm sorry you've taken this so badly; I must have sounded ruder than I intended to be. My apologies. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Screams of ' ' 02:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hey Kazi22, names Sulfeirus, this may be kind of late, but I thought I should just say welcome to CBW. Screams of ' ' 02:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hey look before you start messing up my pages maybe you should read the characters I have put in their its my page and you can't touch it. In the Middle of It Issac Carree. You ought to praise him anyway. Kazi, STOP IT. You're being. It's not being changed. EVER. AT ALL. PERIOD. Shadowmaster 03:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Screams of ' ' 04:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC)I'm not telling you how old I am, but I will say this I have been a christian I my life I belive in God as in Father, Son, and Spirit I love trying to figure out all the little details about how God is eternal, the fact that he exist as a father, son, and spirit and all that I try to do is make stories that are "inspired" by my beliefs, but not to go as far as to offend anyone. I didn't want for the page to be offencive I tried to make Godmaster as close to the God I believe in as possible without making it offencive I have been on this wiki for months and throughout all of those months not once has someone got offended by one of my pages until now. Look, dude. You don't own CBW. At all. I can tell you what I wish and you can't censor things just because you don't like them. Now, you should be careful and watch your behavior. The admins are getting enraged at your behavior. You're on the road to an imminent ban if you keep this up. Shadowmaster 04:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your 'thoughts'. Bye Kazi22 04:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) What Shadowmaster said is correct. Please calm down... J97Auditore 04:18, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ya. Kazi22 04:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I was only offering an opinion. If you two have solved it, then I will say no more. Liopleurodon 04:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't late... I wasn't late, I had simply tried my best to NOT reply in any way what so ever. As usual, I failed. But at least this time my breaking point hit the point in which there would be minimal, if any, negative consequences for doing so. And I don't like passing up a chance to post a rant of any kind on any subject. Rants are just too much fun to pass up. Screams of ' ' 13:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC)I'm fine thank you. They didn't know the argument was resolved. It's not very clear on the page. Shadowmaster 17:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Because you can't handle the truth! In reality, all the "you do not have clearance to view this file" messages on my user page are just there jokingly (and also to conceal private information. Most of it is taken from the Halo novels. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 18:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Look, stop reverting my edits. I do not want to edit-war here, but it seems that you do. You have been causing quite a stir here on CBW, and I would like it to stop, before actions are taken. J97Auditore 18:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) DO I? Have I? Kazi22 18:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) What's up... hmmm... the sky, the ceiling, some clouds, the moon, a flock of birds, planets and stars (if you consider that up), an airplane... Personal joke I do when I'm asked "what's up". Anyways, I'm fine. I don't know why you'd ask, though. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 18:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) IB? --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 18:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I was asking what an IB was on my last post. Could you please answer my question, or is someone hacking my page and talking to you.--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 18:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, look, dude. This is the last straw. You've stirred up enough trouble here. First, you have no right to undo what I've said, just because you don't like it. Remember, you have no power here whatsoever. You're being immature. Now, this is your final warning on this matter. There's been talk of kicking TBW out of Wikimetru, bans, and demotions, all centering around your behavior (and not just because of this occasion, because of previous events as well). This is your last chance to stop, you're about to be banned. So just end your ridiculous behavior, now. Shadowmaster 18:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) O Really. Kazi22 18:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes. You've violated a number of rules already, you're lucky you haven't been banned yet. And your little insult hurl at Slice some time ago has greatly damaged your reputation on Wikimetru. Shadowmaster 18:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) oh. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! This is a serious matter....you seem to be ignoring me completely. Shadowmaster 18:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Screams of ' ' 19:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Sure thats fine and sorry about the heated disscusion last night I just don't like it when people mess with my pages without asking me, even if their just adding in a character I still want them to ask permission...I also prefer the character to have a page to link to or at least will have one soon in the future if you know what I mean. Now if its a gramatical error then people can edit all they need just not the stories and such. Like I said, the article wasn't that offensive. It's just that this debate is getting dragged on and on about something that a few little edits can change. I just think that they should get rid of the capital "G" section, since that title is reserved for God and God only, not Bionicle MOCs. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 19:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Screams of ' ' 19:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hey man listen just incase you may not understand why I did the page like that is because for every kind of fiction genre like comics such as Marvel and DC there is always some sort of figure that is made to be their version of "God." So with Godmaster I just did the same thing I thought he could be the "God" that would be inspired or represent "God," on this wiki the only thing was another user I know made his version to and so I just had to compromise with him and just go with it. Now you can think of it as how J.R.R Tolkien made his stories he made the Eru Illuvatar as his version of God, but actually stated that he didn't view Eru as a fictional character, but a fictional name for the actual God he believed in same goes for Aslan in C.S. Lewis's Narnia series, but of course this is just a fiction site. In some ways I made Godmaster as a way to maybe I don't know honnor God or something, I knew I would be pushing it with the God page, but I thought once people would read it they would get the idea and know why I did it. Also, its not '''like I really believe in '''more than one God or in any of the gods I make up, I only believe in one, now I do believe that people such as the greeks and the romans worshiped gods, but they were fake thats why they died off and are called myths or mythology. Re:Friend list (Well, technically you'd come under the YOU! section...) Really? I haven't added you? 0_o Sorry about that. I didn't know you were active here. :P I'll add you now. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Involvment Oh don't worry, buddy, I already had alot of fun with you behind your back :)- [[User:Scorpion665|''' Worthless as ]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'''the sun above the clouds]] Here ya' go! Make sure to get it up to standards soon so it doesn't get deleted again, and lemme know if you need anything else :P.